The present invention relates to an X-ray irradiator and an X-ray imaging apparatus. Particularly, the present invention is concerned with an X-ray irradiator and an X-ray imaging apparatus in which X-rays from an X-ray tube are radiated to a subject through a collimator.
In an X-ray imaging apparatus, X-rays are radiated to a subject while limiting an irradiation field by a collimator. The collimator is accommodated within a collimator box which is secured to an X-ray tube (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-61941 (page 3, FIG. 1)
The mounting of a collimator box to an X-ray tube is performed using screws, but at least three screws are required. The load of the collimator box is imposed on those screws, so when mounting the collimator box to the X-ray tube, a tightening torque must be adjusted precisely with respect to all of the screws. Thus, the workability in manufacture and maintenance is poor, and if the tightening of the screws is not proper, there is a fear of fall-off of the collimator box.